Forum:Do regular gift links expire?
It seems clipwire has made not only the greenhouse links expire but also all the other ones - I updated my energy link today and will try it tomorrow and the day after that to see if it's true --FMF 08:36, July 4, 2012 (UTC) DavidBordeaux 20:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) From DavidBordeaux at this time (look at the edit time), i tried all the links from the "Energy links" only a few are working i'm not editing the link page yet, i don't want to make a mistake. Maybe someone will confirm the expired links: Energy From Database #+6 Energy from AccioTARDIS #+6 Energy from Aearn #+6 Energy from Ailsa #+6 Energy from Allenb4473 #+6 Energy from AnotherTime #+6 Energy from B1gk #+6 Energy from Beeps #+6 Energy from BennyGreen #+6 Energy from Blacksab #+6 Energy from Brigand231 #+6 Energy from CaitSith #+6 Energy from Challer #+6 Energy from Cherry_pie_pwns #+6 Energy from Clairekun #+6 Energy from CodyPancake #+6 Energy from Crazy3rr #+6 Energy from Cwmonkey2 #+6 Energy from DIOtheWORLD #+6 Energy from DavidBordeaux #+6 Energy from Danooo00 #+6 Energy from DocOnDrugs #+6 Energy from Drunkenmaster47 #+6 Energy from Ethandidi #+6 Energy from Frigdal #+6 Energy from Fritse #+6 Energy from Fsmonkey #+6 Energy from Furoa #+6 Energy from Gdzchild2 #+6 Energy from Gobeproductive #+6 Energy from Grimmijow #+6 Energy from Gurugeert #+6 Energy from HReaper #+6 Energy from HamSandwhich #+6 Energy from Henry150 #+6 Energy from Icewolfwi #+6 Energy from Istalo #+6 Energy from Jaybomanly #+6 Energy from Jiaowei #+6 Energy from Kaboomba #+6 Energy from KrakenCarl #+6 Energy from LotsOfSitting #+6 Energy from LudSamDoJaja #+6 Energy from Lulabek #+6 Energy from MMOxvr #+6 Energy from Madwoodee #+6 Energy from Manyac #+6 Energy from Maur13 #+6 Energy from Maxximumride666 #+6 Energy from Mgbt1211 #+6 Energy from Milliye #+6 Energy from Moonbuggy #+6 Energy from Nicky69 #+6 Energy from NikkyA #+6 Energy from Patrickkelly1 #+6 Energy from P_I_T_T #+6 Energy from Radagast95 #+6 Energy from Raptor8989 #+6 Energy from Sandra626 #+6 Energy from Scarray #+6 Energy from Schildkroete #+6 Energy from Sem277 #+6 Energy from Spamme1 #+6 Energy from SuicidePenguin #+6 Energy from Talia29 #+6 Energy from TheRube #+6 Energy from Trickyrodent #+4 Energy from Whachamacallit #+6 Energy from Wickedchildren #+6 Energy from Wolfstar100 #+6 Energy from WrathofGod #+6 Energy from Wretchedsun #+6 Energy from Xahil #+6 Energy from Xyzerb #+6 Energy from Yamiko #+6 Energy from Yanickhome Energy Linkshttp://wildwesttown.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Links?action=edit&section=2 # +6 Energy from Aldaril # +6 Energy from Amwuu # +6 Energy from anchi28 # +6 Energy from beamfox1 # +6 Energy from BenFranklin # +6 Energy from Clairekun # +6 Energy from danooo00 # +6 Energy from DEXterminator # +6 Energy from Jennisaurus # +6 Energy from jesslg # +6 Energy from Karlelik # +6 Energy from lantril # +6 Energy from LupitaInes # +6 Energy from MannUp # +6 Energy from Neoneit # +6 Energy from omlost # +6 Energy from Prez2 # + 6 Energy from purposemaker # +6 Energy from sami458 # +6 Energy from Simlish # +6 Energy from sugarfacepalm # +6 Energy from Shokibaer # +6 Energy from tjwaterman # +6 Energy from userNull DavidBordeaux 20:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) My link still seems to work after 3 days, I wonder if it was an update thing or if all the links are limited time links --FMF 11:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) My link expired - seemms to have one week of life --FMF 06:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC)